


Here For You

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "I'm here if you need me."

Togami and Fukawa talk after the second trial.





	

Togami flipped the page in his book. He glanced up momentarily, sensing movement, but saw only Fukawa’s head buried in a book on the other side of the desk. 

She hadn’t moved from her spot since she arrived, and was reading almost furiously. He couldn’t fathom what had made her so much more high-strung than usual.

Togami returned to his book. 

The library stayed quiet for the next hour or so, until Fukawa raised her head, and croaked, “What h-happened at t-the trial?”

Togami looked at her oddly. She quickly elaborated, “I woke u-up in my room t-this morning, and I d-don’t remember a-anything.”

“You and her don’t share memories, correct?” Togami said.

Fukawa nodded, “T-The others won’t t-talk to me… I j-just want to know what  _she_  did.”

Togami closed his book, and faced her, “Oowada killed Fujisaki. Not Genocider Syo, and certainly not you. Does that answer your question?”

She said, “Y-Yes… I was c-certain that she w-was behind it, though.”

Togami raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?”

Fukawa looked away, and for one second, Togami thought that she wasn’t going to answer him. When she did speak, her voice was quiet, “I can’t c-count the times that I’ve w-woken up, covered in  _b-blood_. She a-always kills. Always.”

“I see…” Togami murmured.

Fukawa clutched her head, “I’ve t-tried so h-hard to s-stop her. I w-went to an all g-girls school, t-thinking that she w-would stop, but it kept h-happening, again and a-again.”

This was a surprise. Though Togami had met Syo himself, he had hardly learned much about her. Hearing about her from Fukawa made his stomach feel tight.

Before he could regret speaking, he said, “I’m here… if you need me.”

A tiny smile formed on Fukawa’s face, “Y-You mean it, B-Byakuya-sama?”

Togami nodded.

(He felt as if he’d had a similar conversation with her before. But that couldn’t be right, could it? Could it?)


End file.
